Unknown emptiness
by Clace H
Summary: (¡Red for gold rewritten!) Clary is scouted out when with Isabelle but Jace isn't too happy, as her fame grows the attention on the couple develops and Jace has his own break through but he is against it and he will stop his fame at any cost, but why?


**So long time no see heh heh so new year new story and I thought _Red for gold_ was crap so why not rewrite it? And just to clarify I am not continuing any other story and red for gold star also discontinued. So here goes... **

**This is going to be different instead of them living in London it's going to be them as teens and Clary gets spotted along with Isabelle so their going all around the world and then** **Clary gets noticed along with Jace. Let's see how this goes!**

* * *

School starts next week and I would say I missed my friends but they never let me leave them from the moment school ended last July. I am finally in my last year of school! I have made the best friends I could ever have and I have gone from being 5'5" to 5'7" in the past two years! I am rather proud of myself, my best friend, Simon, has gotten an apprenticeship at Apple, Magnus has graduated and has created a fashion line! Isabelle has... Well she... Umm what has she done? Oh well Jace and me are dating yep I know I thought he would have dated someone like Helen (if she was straight) not me Clarissa Fairchild.

"Clary, Izzy's here and she's demanding you speak to her." I could hear my mum shouting from the bottom of the stairs, she had made her self very noticeable in the art industry and her work was currently being featured in Tate modern!

"Coming!" I called back, slipping on my favourite all black yeezy's to match my black leggings and my white and black varsity jacket.

"Clary quick we need to get their before all the hot guys are gone!" Izzy wined. She was wearing a brown a-line suede skirt and a black crop top to match her heeled boots.

"We're both in relationships... Get a grip." I laughed dryly. As we left I noticed that she had a sparkle in her eye that she gets when she's planing something. I planned to find out before it was too late.

We reached the shopping centre and there seemed to be a mini fashion show going on and some high status fashion designers and there seemed to be some model scouts walking round. One man stared at us and whispered to his colleague whilst staring at us. Soon Isabelle noticed this and started rambling saying how he was speaking to Jeni Rose head of img models, or something like that.

The woman in hand look longingly at us then cautiously approached us.

"Hello girls, my colleague said that there is two stunning girls here and I would like to offer you a job being a model for img models, I'm Jeni Rose the Vice President of img models and I would so very want you to join us, only if you and your parents agree. So what do you say?" She asked politely.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes oh my you are my idol I love your company I would love to work for you when do I start? Can I meet Karl Largerfeld? Anna Wintor? Kim Kardashian? Kendall Jenner? Can I model for Chanel? Fendi? Balmain?! Please let me work with Olivier!" Isabelle jumped and screamed extremely fast.

Jeni simply laughed softly and said "In due time not straight away you have to get noticed first of all and have some test shots done first now what about you?" She turned towards me expectantly, whilst Izzy was nodding her head so fast it looked like she was having a spasm.

"Sure, I need to check with my family first though." Jeni nodded and gave us her card and a date to come to the office for some test shots.

* * *

"Clary wanna come round mine?" Izzy asked.

"Why not." I shrugged. Izzy's house was a mansion her parents were lawyers and were two of the best. Jace is their adopted son his parents were famous until they died leaving a huge legacy on his shoulders his mum was an actress and his dad a musician they died in a fire caused by a man who went psychotic as he thought they were blood thirsty demons killing people.

The journey was filled with Isabelle yapping on about how they would become rich and successful. There were three cars parked outside one shiny Porche (Magnus'), a simple black BMW (Alec's) and a black Range Rover (Jace's).

They were rich to say the least Izzy threw money about as if it was nothing and their parents would give them money to shut them up and they never bought them anything it was always the secretary not their parents. Alec though had always been more cautious when buying things he only ever wanted it if he was going to use it regularly. Jace never spent money on things that would 'clutter' his always immaculate room only things like cars or clothes and gifts more flashy objects. Whist they had their riches the most expensive thing Clary owned was her yeezy's which Jace bought her for her birthday a few days ago.

"Brother, I. Am Home. We have some news." Isabelle said vaguely when she entered Alec's bedroom, it had a blackish grey walls with a white carpet and black bedding his room was minimal he had a large window seat that looked on to the lake behind their house called lake lyn.

"Go get Jace." She ushered me as she pulled Alec and Magnus out of the room.

I walked down the winding corridors past Isabelle's room and her huge closet and into a sterile white room with a piano and many books sitting on white wooden shelving matching the white wooden bed frame and picture frames. In the middle of the unsullied room lay a golden figure reading a book.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jace asked with a fair grin on his face as he peered over his book.

"Your loving sister has an announcement." My lips curled at the corners as I moved forward and pulled him to wherever I could hear Isabelle's obnoxiously intoxicating voice coming from.

Once we finally found her in the 'maze' everyone looked longingly at Izzy for some answers to why they had been dragged into the lounge.

"Me and Clary have both been offered jobs at img models!" She screeched. I nodded to everyone as they gave me confused stares. Jace walked off soon after I nodded at him, I ran after him, even though he had far longer legs and he was built like an athlete he didn't expect me to catch up with him as soon as I did.

"Jace what's going on?" I asked avoiding looking in his eyes.

"I don't want you being a model you've just turned 17 Clary it will effect your whole life and pull you away from me." There was a something wrong and something that didn't add up with what he was saying that I don't understand and I expect to have the truth out of him.

"Jace-" I was cut off by him turning away and walking into his room.

* * *

A week later and I had still not spoken to Jace sure I called and texted but I never got a reply, I was meeting up with Isabelle today for our test shots my mum had agreed as she said I need to become have a paying hobby as my art isn't for sale and never will be.

"Come on I want to see how we look!" Izzy shouted.

"Welcome you must be Isabelle and Clarissa, this way please." The woman behind the desk came and showed us to the elevator where we went to the 3rd floor and on this particular floor there was a whole room that had different backdrop images and desks with cameras, printers and laptops decorating all surfaces, there was a changing area with racks of clothes and shoes. I felt a suddenly nervous and I look towards a man with a camera looking expectantly at us but in an uncomfortable way as if he were analysing us.

That is how it all started in a room with a photographer and a few back drops. I could get used to this.

* * *

 **Tune in next time for more ㈶1**


End file.
